1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel alpha-aminoalkylalpha-alkylphenylacetonitrile derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof which exhibit an effective cerebral vascular dilator activity, calcium antagonistic activity and an excellent anti-arrhythmic activity and alpha-blocking activity and can be used for treatment of cartino vaso diseases, a peripheral circulatory insufficiency and cerebral circulation failure, to process for the preparation thereof, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and method of treating therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that Verapamil (general name, Merck Index, 10th Edition, 9748) represented by formula (II): ##STR1## and Gallopamil (general name, USAN and USP Dictionary of Drug Names, 1985, Page 232), which is a derivative of Verapamil, and is represented by formula (III): ##STR2## have effective calcium antagonistic action and are therapeutically useful as a vasodilator(coronary) and cardiac depressant (anti-arrhythmic) and especially the former has been already marketed widely for clinical use.
Furthermore, it is also known that Disopyramide (general name, Merck Index, 10th Edition, 3378) represented by formula: ##STR3## has excellent anti-arrhythmic activity and alpha blocking action.